Aizen x Ichigo Collection
by Emmy Ninja
Summary: Title Says It All. - Some much needed love for Aizen x Ichigo. Mpreg, Character Death, Rape, Smut..etc
1. Chapter 1

**Since my first bleach yaoi story got a lot of positive feedback, I thought "Aye, lets give it another shot, yeah?"**

**But instead of making a**** oneshot ****I decided with all these half baked ideas, lemme just alter the endings a bit and just put into one full yaoi warm treat of goodness! :3**

**Yeah..I'm getting carried away now.. **

**Some of these stories are going to drawl on and have other chapters, then some won't just be centered around this couple. And some of these may have angst and be AU, no actually its mainly going to be AU, and some may be...**

**Mpreg****! :3**

**-readers run away-**

**Hey! Somebody has to read this! ;-;**

Disclaimer: If Ichigo isn't being totally molested by Aizen..then I sadly don't own bleach.

Summary: AU "Ichigo, what did you do today?" "Huh? Oh, I wasted most of the day waiting for my friends in the snow only for them to not show up." "Oh, that explains how you got a cold." "No, on the way home a handsome stranger tried to warm me up and we had sex outside in the snow, I think thats how I got the cold." "..."

~Begin: Don't Eat The Sticky Snow~

Ichigo's teeth chattered a bit, he rubbed his arm trying to get a little bit of warmth surging through his body.

He had been outside waiting for almost two hours now, it was freezing cold even though you think him wearing three shirts he'd be okay.

Why was he outside almost freezing to death you ask?

One of Rukia's friends were telling her about this place with snowboarding for the winter time and had told the raven haired girl that her family was forced her to visit her aunt with them and that she wanted to give Rukia her reserved rooms.

So all in all, Ichigo had gathered a good life lesson from this: Friends aren't good for anything.

Ichigo's phone ringed and he shuffled around in the snow trying to reach his pocket. Finally gathering the phone into his cold frostbitten fingers, he read the text message from Rukia.

Today was amounting to the worst day ever.

Sliding the phone back into his pocket, he looked up to the sky and saw that the snow was falling lighter but it was getting dark.

Turning he began to trudge back in the layer of thick white snow.

Ichigo growled, it was going to take forever to get back home. He was only at the far end of the sidewalk and it was going to take about fifteen minutes to just get back to his house, and then he had to tramp up the slick, icy steps.

Ichigo was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the person that was standing right next to him, till a surprisingly warm had landed on his shoulder.

Ichigo jumped a little in the snow and whipped around as fast as he could with snowfall layered on his feet, nearly gluing them to the ground.

He met eyes with a handsome stranger, he had brown swept back hair, charming coffee brown eyes.

He smiled softly at Ichigo as he frowned, how did this guy manage to get so close to him without him even noticing.

"You look terribly cold." He spoke out in a soothing sultry voice.

Ichigo scowled, how dare he say such things in a sexy voice and not apologize for randomly touching him!

"So you had to touch me?" Ichigo snapped at him.

The stranger only smiled at Ichigo's sudden attitude.

Ichigo turned and began to _walk_ back in the direction of his house. Ichigo couldn't help but notice the man walking closely behind him.

"Are you following me ?" Ichigo asked.

The man pointed to a house up ahead. "I'm visiting someone who lives there." He told Ichigo.

Ichigo said nothing, he stopped in his tracks and stepped aside. "This is going to take forever if I'm making the path in the snow." Ichigo said.

"I'm Sousuke Aizen by the way." He told Ichigo, taking the hint and starting to walk ahead.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo mumbled, walking behind him, not sure why that name seems so familiar.

They had only been walking for a few minutes till Ichigo sneezed and shivered, gathering the attention of Sousuke.

Aizen stopped and turned to Ichigo raising an elegant eyebrow at him. "Are you catching a cold Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo shook his head, even though it was evident.

"Come, let me warm you up." Aizen said, pulling Ichigo into his astonishingly warm arms.

Ichigo awkwardly wrapped his arms around Aizen's waist.

How did this guy manage to stay so warm in this type of temperature?

Ichigo hadn't even noticed he was being pulled closer and the warm breath ghosting down the side of his neck.

Ichigo shuddered when soft warm lips pressed against his neck.

"Um, can we keep going?" Ichigo asked, trying to dis-attach himself from him even though he needed the body heat.

"I know a way to heat you up faster." He whispered in Ichigo's ear causing Ichigo's face to flush.

"I..I..I'm fine.." Ichigo managed to say.

Aizen placed a hand over his forehead, "You don't seems so well as you say." He told him moving his face closer to Ichigo's.

Ichigo's eyes widened at their close proximity.

"Lets heat you up." Aizen said once again before soft warm lips were placed over Ichigo's.

Ichigo raised his hands to push him off but his body didn't want to obey his command, instead he felt his knees start to give away.

A slick wet tongue prided open Ichigo's lips and Ichigo felt Aizen's sweet tongue explore all around his mouth.

Besides hot an erotic the only way to describe this _kiss_ or mouth rape if you will would be the faint taste of green tea Ichigo tasted in his mouth when the titillating kiss was broken.

The small barely visible string of saliva that was hanging from both of their lips was broken when Aizen took a step forward to capture Ichigo's lips again.

Ichigo trembled slightly when he felt himself being laid down softly into the cool snow. His thoughts of trying to get back home rammed out of his head when warm hands slipped under his shirts.

Ichigo moaned softly, not knowing why his body was so turned on by the heat.

A dusty pink nipple was tweaked causing Ichigo to tightly close his eyes and wither a bit under Sousuke.

Aizen licked up the bare expanse of skin to orangette's other nipple, taking it into his mouth and nipping and sucking lightly, while still attacking his other one.

Ichigo's hands had ended up tangling themselves in Aizen's soft brown hair.

Aizen removed his lips from his abdomen and started to lick, nip and suck at his neck under his chin.

Ichigo gasped and arched his body into his before they started into another heated make up.

Aizen broke the kiss and began to leave suction like kisses down from his neck to his navel.

"S-St-Stop teasing me.." Ichigo whined, finally having enough.

Aizen smirked against Ichigo's skin before pulling down Ichigo's pants and boxers. Ichigo watched closely as Aizen unzipped his pants enough to slip out his cock.

Ichigo's breath hitched at the size and laid his head back down in the snow. Sousuke took hold of his thin hips and lifted him onto his lap sliding himself slowly inside of Ichigo.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and his vision blurred, he gripped tightly on Aizen's shoulders and let him fill him. They paused for a moment so Ichigo could get used to his size before Ichigo rocked his hips to tell him he was ready.

Aizen lifted Ichigo's hips and let him down again, Ichigo moaned and threw his head back as his sweet spot was hit immediately, both falling into a pattern before Aizen broke it and laid him back down in the snow.

He moaned loudly, all Ichigo could see was spots everywhere. Aizen captured his lips once again, thrusting in wildly. Ichigo's walls tightened around Aizen and he sputtered his seed into him, Ichigo moaned cumming right after him, shooting all over his abdomen.

Ichigo groaned, his body loosening up. Yeah, his body did heat up a lot faster.

Bits of snowflakes landing on Ichigo's bare body, then Ichigo noticed he was completely naked but Aizen was still fully clothed.

~Line Break~

Ichigo sneezed and shivered maybe the hundredth time that day as he took off all of his clothes to go take a shower.

He traced his fingertips down his body over all the hickies and bitemarks. Taking off his pants and sliding down his underwear. He gasped and his hands flew to his butt, he blushed as white sticky cum coated his hands, Ichigo scowled a bit and tried to waddle to the bathroom.

~End~

**What a good-natured perverted ending! :D **

**Anyways, that is chapter one of my collection. ****Theres ****no telling how many more of these there will be, I have about..uh...ten already written but a little more adjustments and this bad **_**b**_** is well on its wayyy! XD Comment and I will love you forever! Or at least for an hour or so.**

**Did anyone else notice that there is already a lot of chapters done already? :3**

Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes!

Sayonara!~ Emmy-chan The Ninja!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Yes I am back with another, and look at that I'm updating this story more than once in one day! You guys should feel so special! ^.^ This one is pretty short though. :l**

Disclaimer: Don't own bleach, if I did..oh, the sick, sexual, molest, rape worthy things Aizen would do to Ichigo.

Summary: **Go away! Theres no summary for this one!**

~Begin: Flowers Are For Girls~

Ichigo and Aizen had been walking down the park holding hands, when Aizen suddenly stopped and started to look at something.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, looking at his lover and raising an eyebrow.

Aizen said nothing but leaned down and picked a small flower from amongst the grass.

Ichigo stared at him with a quizzical look before he turned to Ichigo smiling and leaned down to kiss his cheek before placing the small flower in his hair.

Ichigo blushed and frowned a bit.

"I'm not a girl, flowers are for girls." Ichigo muttered taking the flower out of his hair and looking down at it in his hand.

"Then what do you like?" Aizen asked, quite amused.

Ichigo seemed like he was actually thinking about what he should say before the blushed returned but a darker shade, obviously giving away that his thoughts weren't clean ones.

Ichigo shook his head, he knew what he would_ like_ at the moment but said a response contrary than his thoughts.

"I _like_ you." He told him returning the favor and kissing his cheek.

Ichigo looked down at the flower before he brought it to his nose and sniffed it.

He knew what he would like.

~End~

**-shrugs- Eh, this is a collection of **_**SHORT**_** stories, so it doesn't matter that this one was barely a full page. :3**

Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes!

Sayonara!~ Emmy-chan The Ninja!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiii! -jumps up from the bottom of your screen- Update number three in day one! :3**

Disclaimer: -turns on TV- Nope, Ichigo isn't pregnant with Aizen's baby yet. -turns it off-

Summary: Aizen isn't the only one who could get very possessive.

~Begin: Possessive Ichigo~

Ichigo sat in the comfy seat of his fiance's new car. He yawned, he was tired he had been pretty busy today and he still had a lot more to plan for his wedding, all he wanted was to take a nice long nap or for his fiance to wrap his strong arms around him. Speaking of his fiance, where was he?

Leaving the warmth of the nice car and stepping onto the slightly icy surface of the ground, Ichigo made his way over to the building. Aizen had planned a nice family dinner with his family and Ichigo's, his lover had to stop by work because he had forgotten something at work, making Ichigo once again be deprived of more sleeping time.

'That was 13 minutes ago.' Ichigo thought, yanking the door roughly open. Aizen corp. was surprisingly empty except for a few people walking around a couple mindlessly going around looking lost and the lady at the front desk.

"Hello, I'm Mizore-san." The blue eyed girl with brunette hair said when Ichigo walked over. She didn't wait for him to reply before she opened her mouth once more.

"Make this very quick," She suddenly snapped at him. "I don't have the time to help some kid like you." Mizore said, not even looking up at him before she went to cleaning up her desk.

Ichigo scowled.

"Thanks, but I know my way around here. I'm marrying Sousuke as you know.." Ichigo said, walking past the desk but not before looking out the corner of his eye just in time to see her face switch from boredom to surprise.

~Line Break~

Ichigo turned a corner, finally making his way to Aizen's office at the top floor. He reached for the doorknob but froze when he heard giggles emerging from inside.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo whispered under his breathe to himself.

He stood there for a moment before opening the door anyway, he shouldn't really need to ask to come in.

What could be happening behind the door that he shouldn't know about?

Why of course, some slut sitting on the edge of Aizen's desk trying to show him a little too much.

Aizen looked up from his papers finally when Ichigo had made his way over to the desk and had a hand on the back of his chair.

"Ichigo-" Aizen began but was cut off by Ichigo ignoring him and talking to his _secretary_.

Ichigo glared at her, "Don't you have some type of paperwork to be doing?"

She got off of the desk, straightened her suit and gave Ichigo a look before she was about to say something but Ichigo cut her off.

"Please bitch, no one wants your nasty stds." Ichigo hissed.

She gasped before flaring her nose and glaring back at him.

Ichigo turned to Aizen, very well knowing that she was watching and decided to make a show of it.

He placed his lips on Aizen's for a moment before breaking it off when Aizen started to response. He brushed his cheek against Aizen's nipping at his ear before speaking, "I'll deal with you later." Ichigo murmured in his ear.

~End~

**Emmy: This was pretty short. Anyways, I just left it off of that note, I thought about Ichigo giving Aizen a blow job in front of the girl, but that might have been to much.**

**Ichigo: ..Thats a little to far..**

**Emmy: Yeah..-bits lip- You're right..I'll save it for another chapter, maybe Szayel could do something to you and you get really horny! **

**Ichigo: -blushes- ..Thats not what I meant..**

**Emmy: -peers into your computer screen and starts whispering- One of the next chapters is going to be mpreg... :3**

**Piccolo From DBZ: WHHAATT!?**

**Emmy: Dude, this isn't even the right universe! And shut up, you don't want Ichigo to hear you!**

**Ichigo: Hear what?**

**Emmy: Nothing, just say what I usually say at the end of the chapter.**

**Ichigo: Fine, the authoress wants to apologize for any bad mistakes in the story...**

**Emmy: Thats not how you do it! Lemme do it.**

Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes!

Sayonara!~ Emmy-chan The Ninja!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again. ^w^ Update number four!**

Disclaimer: -turns on TV- Nope, Ichigo isn't pregnant with Aizen's baby yet. -turns it off-

Summary: When Ichigo's wedding ring falls off in the shower he starts to question what it means.

~Begin: Ichigo Aizen~

Ichigo Aizen, it had a nice ring to it. It has for the past year and a half and Ichigo thought it would for awhile now.

Ichigo combed his hair with his fingers and washed out the conditioner, grabbing the body wash he began to scrub down.

Ichigo sighed and stood under the shower head, letting it do its work.

_I wonder if I should stop by Renji's place today, I think hes still mad at me. Maybe Rukia is back from her trip, she tried to call me all last night. I wonder what was so important, maybe nothing. That reminds me, I haven't called my sisters in a week or tw-_

**TING!**

"Hmm?" Ichigo looked down at the bottom of the tub and started to look for the source of the sound.

His ring.

It fell off, and now it was just sitting there, at the bottom of the tub.

Ichigo stared at it for awhile before he reached down at picked it up.

Why did it fall off?

It wasn't like it was to big or anything, it just...fell off..

Ichigo picked it up as if it was a foreign object in his hand, staring at it.

What could it possibly mean?

~Line Break~

"Ichigo what is the matter?" Sousuke asked him as he pulled him into his lap.

"My ring.." Was all Ichigo could get out as he held it in front of his face, trying not to choke up and cry.

Aizen took the scratched up ring out of his hand and stared at it then lifted Ichigo's hand and put it back on his ring finger.

"Ichigo," He turned the smaller male around in his lap and stroked his cheek, brushing small tears away. "your ring fell off that doesn't mean anything. I love you no matter what, no object can change that." Aizen told him before capturing his lips in a deep passionate kiss.

Ichigo broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck, laying his head on his shoulder.

"I love you." Ichigo said, lacing both of their hands together and brushing his finger over Aizen's ring finger.

~End~

**Aw, so kawaii. -ahem- I noticed some of these short stories that I want to do fall into a full blown story. So maybe I'll do those ones last. **

**Anyways, comment and I'll update faster, well..faster than now**_**?**_

Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes!

Sayonara!~ Emmy-chan The Ninja!


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised, this one has mpreg, not much smut..actually not any at all. I know...I don't think I've given you guys any smut except in the first chapter and that little bit at the end in chapter three..no wait just in the first one..**

Disclaimer: -turns on TV- Nope, Ichigo isn't pregnant with Aizen's baby _yet_. -turns it off-

Summary: After getting a fever, Ichigo's boyfriend decides he let his father check over him. Ichigo later on experiences morning sickness, lack of appetite and fatigue. What could this all possibly mean? Ichigo's father has the answer..and I think you might have too. **-grins-**

~Begin: It Started With A Fever~

Ichigo stepped into the bedroom and immediately plopped down on the bed.

He was so tired.

Why was he so tired?

Because his online school demanded he go and take this one long test at a real school and then he barely had time to do anything before he went to his part time job.

You're probably wondering why Ichigo had a part time job, couldn't his boyfriend take care of the bills and pay rent?

Yes, but Ichigo insisted..no demanded he was responsible for paying at least one bill.

Ichigo flipped onto his back, he was so hot. No not like that, he was dizzy and his body felt unbearably warm. He felt like his limbs were replaced with lead but he was still able to sit up and get undressed to his birthday suit.

Ichigo shivered even though his skin was very warm. He slipped back under the covers and curled into a small ball.

He would just rest here for a few minutes and then get up check if they posted the test scores. Not to mention he had to go grocery shopping.

~Line Break~

That short rest turned into a two hour long nap.

He looked at the clock, he laid down at three and it was now five.

_'Shit..' _He thought, placing a hand over his aching head.

Ichigo heard the water going in the bathroom and thought Sousuke must be home.

Ichigo laid back down as the sound of the water running got louder when the bathroom door opened.

A large warm hand was placed over his forehead minutes later.

"Ichigo you're burning up." The smooth baritone voice of Aizen spoke.

Ichigo didn't say anything but just turned his head away to knock off his hand.

There was a moment of silence before Ichigo was lifted into the air.

"Hey!" Ichigo protested as he was forced to wrap his legs around his lover's waist so he didn't fall.

"You need to bathe," Ichigo snorted when Aizen said 'bathe.' "and then I'll take your temperate." Sousuke told him, removing his hand from Ichigo's bare back to open the bathroom door.

Ichigo sighed, at least he got a good view of his ass from here.

Ichigo was set on the counter as Aizen went over to test the water and get some shampoo, conditioner and body wash. He was then again lifted off of the counter and set in the slightly warm water in the oversized tub.

He got the pleasure of watching Aizen undress in front of him, as his headache came back with a vengeance.

Ichigo stood up on shaky legs in the water as Aizen began to put some shampoo in his hair.

Ichigo groaned softly as his scalp was messaged.

Aizen stopped to look at him before continuing, he washed out the shampoo and put in the conditioner.

Ichigo lazily lifted his arms as he was scrubbed from top to bottom, Ichigo blushed immensely when he had to get his private parts cleaned.

Washing out his hair and Aizen washing down himself, he turned off the water and set Ichigo down on the side of the tub and began to dry him off.

Aizen told Ichigo to wait before he left him alone in the bathroom to go get a thermometer to check his temperature.

Ichigo ignore what he said and walked into the bedroom, swaying for a moment he managed to make it to the bed.

Aizen came back in the room and popped the thermometer into his mouth but not before giving him a stern look for not following what he had told him.

Aizen took it out and studied it for a moment before speaking. "You have a fever."

Ichigo frowned, "but I have to go grocery shopping and I have homework!"

"You'll be getting nothing but bed rest." Aizen told him.

Ichigo sighed, there was no way around this.

Ichigo felt the covers shift and Aizen slid in with him.

"I don't want to see you here when I wake up, I don't need you to baby me." Ichigo mumbled and shivered as his naked body was pulled very close to Aizen's half naked body. This fever was making his skin so sensitive.

"I'm going to see if your father is free tomorrow and I want you to go for a check up." Aizen said.

"But its just a fever..." Ichigo whined.

Aizen just chuckled, rubbing his chin over the top of Ichigo's head.

~Next Day~

Ichigo had been feeling a lot better this morning, despite the fact he emptied everything he had ate the other day into the toilet only several minutes later after waking up.

Ichigo raised his middle finger to push up the glasses that had slid down the bridge of his nose back up.

It was true, Ichigo's eye sight was pretty good. So why did he wear glasses?

He couldn't really tell you.

He just liked wearing Aizen's glasses, even though they made things a bit blurry. In actuality he liked wearing a lot of Aizen's things, like his ties and sometimes his clothing, and this one time even using a few of Aizen's hair products to get his hair like his.

Ichigo remembered one time he got caught dressing up like him.

He was in the mirror with glasses lowly perched on his nose and threading his hands throw his orange Aizen like hair style. Ichigo was saying something along the lines of "I'm Aizen, bathe in my sexiness." when hot breathe started to tickle his ear and a sultry voice he knew all to well said, "I don't ever recall saying anything like that."

Ichigo balled up the letter his online school had sent him and took off the glasses and folded them.

He got up and stretched his arms above his head, he had to get dressed and go to his father's clinic.

Ichigo frowned, couldn't he just stay home all day wearing Aizen's glasses while in the nude and do nothing but laze around? Ichigo smirked a bit at the thought of lounging around the house like that in nothing but a pair of thin framed glasses, he knew what his punishment would be for doing something like that.

But alas, all good things must come to an end. He had to go to his father's clinic, go grocery shopping and then he had homework to do.

Ichigo sighed and started to get dress.

The phone ringed and Ichigo quickly finished tying his shoes.

Picking it up, he noticed the caller id was one that seemed similar but he just didn't remember who it was.

"Hello?"

"Kurosaki-san, I'm waiting for you out front." That voice sounded like Ulquiorra, one of that guys that worked for Aizen.

Then Ichigo realized why he was calling.

"I can take care of myself." Ichigo spoke into the phone.

"Aizen-sama pacifically asked me to watch over you-" Ichigo had hung up on him and set the phone back on the hook.

~Line Break~

"So this is 'working?'" Ichigo asked from the doorway of his father's private office, watching him and Urahara drink tea and chit-chat on a mat on the floor.

"Ichigo! I said you can't go in there right now!" One of his father's assistants called after him.

Isshin put down his tea and walked over to hug his son. "Ichigo, my dear beloved son, what has brought you here today?"

Ichigo scrambled to get out of his grip before he finally let go.

"I felt kind of under the weather the other day and I don't really think its serious and all, but if you're busy I could just go." Ichigo told him, turning to leave.

"Nonsense Ichigo, Isshin would be happy to look you over." Urahara said, smiling, before taking a sip of his tea.

Ichigo frowned, really he felt fine. Plus, he just didn't want his father doing his check up, but he knew his father's feelings would be hurt if he said anything.

"I've been feeling a bit dizzy and a little nausea in the past two mornings but it passes, and I haven't really been feeling hungry. But it was only yesterday that I had a fever." Ichigo told them.

Both men shared a look before Isshin turned to look at Ichigo and Urahara mumbled something about going to get more tea and left the room.

"So, what do you think?" Ichigo asked.

"This..is..very confusing.." Was all his father said for awhile.

"These symptoms only add up to one thing.." Isshin said more to himself then to Ichigo.

"So! Tell me!" Ichigo said, he had enough of waiting.

"Ichigo...you're pregnant."

**Gay Pregnant silence**..Literally! Because Ichigo is pregnant and-

Okay.. I think you get it.

Isshin looked up to see Ichigo's bangs had covered his face and his lips were in a straight line.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

Isshin cursed Urahara in his head, how long did it take to get fucking tea!? Ichigo was practically a ticking time bomb right now.

Urahara walked down the hall, nurturing his cup of tea in between his hands. He had figured Isshin was done telling Ichigo the news and the commotion would be over by now.

But, oh, was he wrong.

As he neared Isshin's private office he heard muffled shouts coming from inside the room.

"_What do you mean I'm pregnant!?"_

"_I'm a dude!"_

"_Are you shitting me!?"_

When the shouts were to minimum and it seemed like Ichigo had calmed down, Urahara had decided it was time to go back in.

"I wasn't raped!" Ichigo shouted, blushing a bit.

**More Pregnant Silence.**

Isshin stared at Ichigo. "Are you saying.."

"You couldn't expect me to be a virgin forever..its what lovers do." Ichigo blushed and grabbed the pregnancy test he didn't even remember his father had took out and bolted out of the room.

~Line Break~

Ichigo closed his eyes tightly, willing himself to uh..urinate. He just felt so weird doing this.

After he was done, he didn't know what to do next. Was he suppose to wipe it off or something?

Ichigo glanced at it for a moment, it was still calculating. To tell the truth, he didn't want to know he was a bit scared and nervous. This was a lot different then checking the test scores from his test, this changed everything.

Lets think of all the pros and cons.

If it was negative, he wouldn't have to change anything in his life. If it was positive everything would change and he would have to make a lot of tough decisions, plus it wouldn't just be him and Sousuke, it would be him, Sousuke and then baby.

Who said Aizen even wanted to have a baby with him anyways?

_Beep!_

Ichigo put the pregnancy test under the light to get a better view. He didn't dare look at it for a moment.

He swallowed hard, he peered over the sink to look at it.

Ichigo eyes widened and he threw the pregnancy test across the room.

He cringed when it made a _'ting'_ sound as it hit the ground, he slid against the bathroom wall and sat on the floor.

No, this couldn't be happening.

~Later~

Ichigo was standing near the fridge, watching Orihime make _snacks_ for the movie Rukia and her were about to watch in his living room.

Why were they at his apartment and not at theirs watching the movie?

Because both girls weren't allowed to watch such vulgar movies and the only safe place to watch it was Ichigo's apartment.

They were watching porn in disguise, no Ichigo thought they actually knew the movie was just filled with sex.

The two dirty minded yaoi fan girls were about to watch some movie about a father who found his slutty son in bed with another man.

Ichigo didn't really care, he had finished shopping and he wanted to get started on his next assignment, as long as they stayed out of the way he was good.

"I don't know Ichigo-san," Orihime began, carrying a tray of snacks and also trying to not drop the bowl of popcorn she was trying so desperately to hold onto. "I think you're overacting." She tried to tell him.

Ichigo frowned and took the bowl of popcorn out of her hand and setting it on the coffee table. "What if he doesn't want to stay with me? What if he doesn't want this." Ichigo said, looking down at his stomach for a moment before folding his arms.

"Oh naïve and stupid Ichigo, Aizen loves you. I mean if I was dating you and saw how you 'were' I would've been running for the hills or tried to kill you," Rukia said, receiving a glare from Ichigo. "so he must really love you...and if doesn't want to deal with a pregnant Ichigo which is _like_ ten times worst and he doesn't want to be the baby daddy; we'll kick his ass!" She finished off, pumping a fist full of popcorn in the air and then with the other hand popping some ice cream in her mouth.

Ichigo smiled a bit before whacking her legs off the coffee table. "You guys are eating all of the groceries I just bought."

~Line Break~

"_Dad..I..I..I love the taste of my friend's dick and I want it inside of me all the time."_

_**SLAP! **_

_The teen's father had slapped him hard across the face._

Ichigo peered over his computer screen, Aizen's glasses gleaming on the bridge of his nose. He rolled his eyes at the cheesiness and tried to tune it out.

He looked over everything on the screen before shutting his computer down and folding the glasses, suddenly he heard the sound of the key in the lock.

"Kuchiki, Inoue, lovely to see you again." Aizen nodded at both of them as he came in.

Rukia quickly removed her legs off of the coffee table, paused the movie and then both ladies smiled at him.

Ichigo quickly turned back on his computer to seem busy, he picked up the glasses and hid them in his lap before he leaned over the table to meet lips with Aizen.

Ichigo sighed when he went into the master bedroom and he laid his head on the table, he felt himself be lightly pelted with popcorn and looked up to see Orihime motioning him to go in the bedroom and talk with him.

"Gooo!" Rukia harshly whispered before eating a piece of popcorn then throwing a few more pieces at him.

~Line Break~

Ichigo jumped on Aizen's back, catching him off guard before he giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I've missed you." Ichigo smiled and got off of his back to stand in front of him.

"I missed you too." Aizen told him, gratifying him with another kiss.

Ichigo grabbed Aizen's hand and smiled a bit before it started to fade and he sighed.

"What is the matter?"

"Can we talk?" Ichigo asked, before walking to the bed and plopping on it.

"About what?" Aizen asked.

"Huh? Oh um, no I meant..I forgot what, that wasn't what I meant to say." Ichigo said before closing his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Aizen said peering over him whilst giving him a skeptical look.

Ichigo forced a smile before pulling Aizen down onto the bed with him for some uh..._activity_..before bed.

~Next Morning~

Ichigo's eyes were attacked as soon as he opened his eyes, he closed his stinging eyes tightly before sighing and trying to go back to sleep.

He felt two strong arms encircle around his waist and he pretended to be asleep. There was a shift in the bed and Ichigo felt his shirt lift a bit and Aizen's cheek brushed against the size of his stomach.

"I love you.." Sousuke kissed the invisible bump.

Ichigo smiled even though he knew that he was mainly talking to his stomach and not him, then realization hit him.

"Wait, you knew I was pregnant?!" Ichigo pushed his head away from his chest to stare at him.

"Self-evident." He simply said, before moving his head back to lay against Ichigo's belly.

Ichigo was about to say something like " You're so irritating.." but before he could morning sickness took a very strong hold on his insides, causing him to rush to the bathroom and throw up.

~End~

**I remember once-upon-a time ago my favorite couple was Aizen x Gin, (don't worry my second favorite character still is the great Ichimaru Gin) So I thought about it for awhile and I think I'm going to add Gin to one of these sometime soon. **

**Tell me what you think? I'm going to do it anyway. ^-^**

**Now I'm going to go back to writing and listening to **_**Last Moment**_** – SPYAIR, that song always get me so emotional..if you know the translation.**

**You can probably guess the next chapter is going to have some angst in it or something. :3**

**Anyways, the ending wasn't exactly my favorite part because this story was suppose to be a full blown chapter thing but I just forgot about it and added it to this.**

Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes!

Sayonara!~ Emmy-chan The Ninja!


	6. Chapter 6

**Heard this song a few days ago, and I suddenly had the idea to make a sad oneshot, but of whom? My favorite yaoi couple of course!**

**I was shy about uploading this but my friend pressured me to do it. So sorry if this sucks because the song doesn't match or the plot stinks..**

**Song lyrics in italics.**

Disclaimer: Don't own bleach. Don't own the song.

Summary: Songfic. This had became a daily routine for Ichigo, just another thing on his list to do everyday, but it still hurt every single time.

~Begin: Gone~

_When life leaves you high and dry I'll be at your door tonight if you need help, if you need help  
I'll shut down the city lights,  
I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe to make you well, to make you well  
When enemies are at your door I'll carry you away from war  
If you need help, if you need help  
Your hope dangling by a string  
I'll share in your suffering to make you well, to make you well_

Ichigo vision got blurry as he stopped at a red light and blinked a few times to stop the tears.

It had only been about a month and it still felt like it was yesterday.

_Give me reasons to believe that you would do the same for me_

Ichigo swallowed, his throat hurt from all of the crying.

_And I would do it for you, for you_

Ichigo's phone buzzed in the front seat next to his that should have been occupied. He didn't bother to check it because he knew it was at least a friend or a family member asking him what he was doing or wanting to hang out with him at the moment.

They knew exactly what he would be doing, but they always felt the need to be pretend they didn't. They felt like it was doing no good for him, but truth be told Ichigo just had to do this.

A little piece of him had died and he would never be the same again, it hurt every time he did this but he still felt this strong need to do it.

Ichigo's grip tightened on the steering wheel before it loosed as he pulled to another red light

_Baby I'm not moving on  
I'll love you long after you're gone  
For you, for you  
You will never be alone  
I'll love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone gone gone_

Ichigo let his head rest on the steering while, his hands shaking as he felt another wave of tears wash over him, but he tried his best not to let them out.

He clamped his hands shut, his fingernails digging into his palms, but Ichigo barely noticed till he was close to bleeding.

_When you fall like a statue  
I'm gon' be there to catch you  
Put you on your feet, you on your feet  
And if your well is empty  
Not a thing will prevent me  
Tell me what you need, what do you need_

Ichigo looked to his phone, buzzing as he was sent text message after text message.

He left it in the car as he got out, accidentally slamming the door a little too loudly as he felt like falling apart on the sidewalk, but he made it to the cemetery gate.

_I surrender honestly  
You've always done the same for me_

"Hi, Sousuke."

_You're my back bone, you're my cornerstone  
You're my crutch when my legs stop moving  
You're my head start, you're my rugged heart  
You're the pulse that I've always needed  
Like a drum baby don't stop beating  
Like a drum baby don't stop beating  
Like a drum baby don't stop beating  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating_

Ichigo sat down on the wet grass as he began talking about his day, never minding the rain that had began to start again, mixing in with his own light salty tears.

_For you, for you  
Baby I'm not moving on  
I'll love you long after you're gone_

"Yuzu had gotten you flowers but Ichi had messed with them, how careless was that for me to put it in her way?" Ichigo said, speaking of their kitten they had gotten only two months ago._  
_

_For you, for you  
You would never be alone  
I'll love you long after you're gone  
For you, for you  
Baby I'm not moving on  
I'll love you long after you're gone  
For you, for you  
You would never be alone  
I'll love you long, long after you're gone_

"Its just to hard to try and be happy anymore, I really can't do this! I miss you too much, its not fair!"

Ichigo went silent for awhile all out of tears and what to say.

_Like a drum baby don't stop beating  
Like a drum baby don't stop beating  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you_

"I..love you." Ichigo said, in a hoarse voice when it was time to go.

_And long after you're gone gone gone  
I love you long after you're gone gone gone.._

~End~

**-starts to cry- So sad...Poor Ichigo!**

**Comment, follow and favorite because I ****will be updating soon. For a fact!**

**Hmm, I feel the sudden need to act on writing a bunch of sad oneshots! -grins-**

**S**orry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes!

Sayonara!~ Emmy-chan The Ninja!


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't be fooled by the title of this chapter..no smut in this one either..**

**Thanks for all the faves and follows!**

Disclaimer: Curse humanity for making me say this time and time again! I don't own bleach..

Summary: **Go away! Theres no summary for this one!**

~Begin: Naughty Deeds~

"Oh god! No! S-Sousuke stop!" Ichigo said, throwing his head back, he could feel the tears rolling behind his eyes.

"Please! Stop, it hurts!" He shouted, trying to push the stronger, older, and larger man off of him.

No Aizen wasn't _ravishing_ him..though Ichigo might have wished his husband was raping him.

He was...

...Being tickled?

Yep, Aizen was tickling him alright, and oh it was killing the poor berry.

Aizen only made a tsking sound, only stopping for a moment. "Ichigo, dear, how will we ever teach our daughter that when you do a naughty deed you have to get punished?"

Through the blur of tears, Ichigo turned his head to see his daughter, Misaki, named after his mother because she had the same wavy light brown hair and brown eyes, eating apple slices and drinking juice, watching the whole scene.

"Why is mommy crying?" She asked, after sipping her juice box.

"Because he is very sorry for what he did." Sousuke said.

"You..B-B-Bast..ard..." Ichigo tried to say as the tickling stopped for a moment, but was silenced with a kiss.

The little girl gasped and got up and ran out of the room.

Ichigo stopped struggling but when a bright flash went off he tried to get from underneath Sousuke again.

Aizen broke the kiss, "No cursing in front of children." He said before looking at Misaki who was smiling while holding up a camera.

"I saw daddy kiss mommy." Misaki said, causing Ichigo to blush and Aizen to smile.

~End~

**Muwahaha! Another one down! This one was pretty short. ^w^**

**I think if Aizen and Ichigo had a child it would be a girl, she would look like Ichigo's mother. But, hey, I just thought that was really cute!**

**Lemme know what you think by commenting!**

Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes!

Sayonara!~ Emmy-chan The Ninja!


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Thanksgiving (even though I don't celebrate it..) And even though I don't celebrate Christmas either...**

**I made a Christmas special! (actually..I'm not sure if this even should be titled under Christmas special...) Its pretty early and all, but who cares? **

**I've noticed that these drabbles are mainly showing Ichigo, I'm good at doing the **_**ukes**_**, but here I go.**

**This one is short.. . but its cute!**

Disclaimer: Don't own bleach, if I did..oh, the sick, sexual, molest, rape worthy things Aizen would do to Ichigo.

Summary: **You won't stay the night, you'll just pretend you will but you'll leave when I'm well asleep.**

~Begin: You Won't Stay The Night~

Did he always sleep like this?

Ichigo snored softly, oblivious to being eye-raped.

He was laying on his belly, his shirt pulled up over his stomach, his feet were tangled in the sheets and his butt was slightly up in the air.

It was like he was begging to be raped!

Ichigo had to do some last minute Christmas shopping and had dragged the older male along for company.

Because- Hey! Its a lot better to suffer with company than alone, right?

After the long day of shopping that was only suppose to last about an hour, Ichigo was too tired to drive.

And somehow, he was here. In the younger male's apartment..enjoying a cup of tea and watching him sleep.

Aizen was pulled out of his thoughts when loose arms wrapped around his shoulders.

He looked up, it was Ichigo.

His eyes were hazy, his lips were on Sousuke's ear but his eyes were looking out of the window.

Was he sleep walking?

"Sousuke..come back to bed." Ichigo mumbled, still looking out the window.

"After my cup of tea."

Ichigo slowly nodded, he picked up the cup of tea and took a premature sip before he tipped it at Sousuke's lips.

When all of it was gone Ichigo still held it there.

Aizen looked up to see what was wrong but found that Ichigo had fallen back asleep.

His arms went limp and he laid his head on Aizen's shoulder.

Sousuke was able to catch the tea cup before Ichigo dropped it.

Sousuke stared at Ichigo for a moment before he cradled him in his arms to take him back to the bedroom.

Ichigo snuggled closer, liking being carried bridal style.

Aizen laid him down on the bed, letting Ichigo curl into a ball before he pulled the covers up over him. He leaned over Ichigo's face before he brought his thumb up to stroke his face, he brushed his upper lip , pushing it up a bit before running his thumb over his bottom lip.

He pecked Ichigo's lips softly.

He knew Ichigo would be upset that he didn't stay the night.

Sousuke looked back before closing the door behind him.

"Sousuke..." Ichigo murmured, burying his face deeper into the pillow.

~End~

**Awh! Kawaii desu ne!? I didn't really want to make them go out in this one, but more like they had an interest in each other.**

**You likey?**

**Anyways, I'll be back..say, next week with at least three more chapters for you guys!**

**Comment, follow, and favorite!**

Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes!

Sayonara!~ Emmy-chan The Ninja!


	9. Chapter 9

**-winks- Told you guys I'd be back. Sorry I was so late, for most of the week I just didn't feel like writing, but I finally got these done. I know its the weekend and I said "Cya next week"...**

**I think this may be one of my most popular stories yet. :3**

**But I need more comments! :o Though, thanks to Shy Owl for commenting so much. **

**I wanted to post something else but that still isn't finished, actually there were two stories I wanted to post but those aren't finished. They're long and stuff and I'm lazy. o.o**

**And one of them had smut, who doesn't love Ichigo being pinned and..**_**getting boogedy-woogedy?**_

**WARNING!:**I spell checked these my self ;-; and I kinda hate this chapter, it seems so mundane and..argh! I warned you...its pretty sucky!..

Disclaimer: Curse humanity for making me say this time and time again! I don't own bleach..

**Summary: It was right he took the items the dude had forgotten on the subway, right? I mean just**_** imagine**_** the weirdo that could've gotten them instead.**

~Begin: Lost and Found~

Ichigo laid on his back, his arms spread out, staring at the ceiling. Mp3 player in one hand, the other in a tight fist.

Ichigo slowly blinked, reaching his empty hand over to the night stand to get another ice cube from the ice tray he had stolen from the freezer in his rush from coming home.

Ichigo swallowed as he pushed the ice cube to the other side of his mouth with his tongue.

A soft knocking broke him out of his daze.

He blinked a few more times before he pulled the earplugs out of his ears and leaned up to look at the door even though it was closed.

"Ichigo, we're going shopping for dinner stuff." Yuzu called through the door before he heard her walk away.

Ichigo leaned back down but it was only moments before he sprung to his feet, leaving the iPod on, he walked over to his closet.

He pulled out a dark jacket, he slipped it on before falling back onto the bed.

This was _weird_.

This jacket wasn't even his, this Mp3 player wasn't even his, these earplugs wasn't even- Oh no, the earplugs were his.

To be honest, he didn't know why he took them.

He was on the subway and the guy that was sitting two seats down from him forgot them on the ride.

Of course Ichigo tried to call him back to get his stuff but the door closed before the guy could even hear him.

It was a good thing Ichigo brought them home..right?

I mean, just imagine the weirdo that could've stolen them. Ichigo was doing a nice thing here.

Ichigo inhaled deeply, smelling the jacket.

It was a nice scent.

Ichigo tilted his head to the left, closing his eyes. The music still pumping from the iPod to his ears, he was on the verge of sleep when a buzzing sound resonated from the jacket pocket.

Ichigo jumped a bit, startled, he didn't even notice there was anything in the pockets!

Ichigo slipped his hand into the front pocket, pulling out a sleek black phone.

Who the hell puts their phone in the front pocket?

~Line Break~

Ichigo sighed, his breath floating in front of him for a moment.

He stuff his hands in his pockets.

It really was cold.

Why was he eating ice cubes when it was cold outside? He has orange hair, he can do whatever he wants.

That should be the answer to everything Ichigo did from now on: I have orange hair bitch, back off.

Ichigo smiled as it started to snow before he scowled when someone walking by smiled at him, thinking the smile was for them.

That smile wasn't for you.

"_Hi?"_

_There was a pause._

"_Hello, you have my things right?"_

_Another pause._

"_..Uh, yeah."_

"_Than can we meet up so I can get them back?"_

"_Of course..." Ichigo said, pausing for him to tell him his name._

Ichigo sighed again he looked around momentarily before he turned to start walking home.

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks, as he saw some standing out in front of the Starbucks like they were waiting for someone.

Ichigo sighed, he thought he told this guy to wait on the other side of the sidewalk.

As Ichigo walked closer, he got a better look.

_Holy crap, hes hot!_

Ichigo blushed, trying to drive those perverted thoughts out of his head.

"Hey.." Ichigo muttered, looking at his feet when he approached the obviously older man.

"Hi, you must be Ichigo." The older male looked him up and down before smiling.

Ichigo blushed.

"Um, here is your stuff back." Ichigo said handing him the jacket along with the other item he lost.

The dude skeptically looked at it before he took the iPod and smiled down at Ichigo once again.

"Keep the jacket, you look cold."

Ichigo looked at the jacket in his hand, wondering if he was just giving it too him because it looked a bit worn out.

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee." He suddenly said.

"Thats..not necessary." Ichigo said, finally speaking up.

Mentally kicking himself whilst wondering where his voice had gone.

"I'd like to repay you for returning my stuff to me, imagine the type of weirdo that could've stolen it." He said.

Ichigo scowled, having the feeling he was secretly mocking him.

Ichigo sighed, "If you really wanted to pay me, you'd buy me lunch." Ichigo said, starting to walk in the direction of where he wanted the guy to buy him lunch.

~End~

**Not so proud of the ending, what do you guys think? Comment to let me know! Like I said in the beginning..its a bit sucky..**

**Follow and favorite the story, and possibly me if you like my writing style and you think I'm yummy like a cookie.**

_**(okay maybe not the last part)**_

Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes!

Sayonara!~ Emmy-chan The Ninja!


	10. Chapter 10

**;-; I'm settling for the lesser stuff to post...**

Disclaimer: Don't own bleach, Don't own the song(s), blah blah blah.

**Summary: Go away! Theres no summary for this one!**

**WARNING!:**** I spell checked these my self ;-;**

~Begin: Quality Time~

Today had been a perfect day.

No, Ichigo didn't think that was too much.

When he woke up he didn't feel like going back to sleep, he didn't feel like fighting with the bus driver when Misaki was picked up for school, his dad didn't send him _thirty_ text messages, he had a chance to catch up with his friends and even hung out with his sisters.

So all in all, today would be called, in his book, a perfect day.

Ichigo and Sousuke both resigned to playing with their daughter in her bedroom.

Ichigo yawned, when Misaki came over with another book.

"I wanna read this one."

"Okay," Ichigo said reaching for it only for her to take a step back and clutch it to her chest.

"No, I want daddy to read it." Misaki said before she smiled at Sousuke.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow but shook his head and handed Aizen the book.

Aizen opened the book but before he could start reading Misaki interrupted him.

"You have to sing the words." She said from the floor.

Ichigo muffled a snicker.

"Why don't you pick another book?" He asked.

"You don't know how ta read?" Misaki asked, tilting her head.

"No, I don't like to sing."

"Oh, stop being modest. His mother used to make him practice singing for thirty minutes a day." Ichigo said before smirking.

"Thirty minutes? Thats a lot!" The little girl said with wide eyes.

"Mhm." Ichigo managed to say, muffling another snicker, ignoring the look he was getting from his spouse and pretending he was admiring one of their daughter's many toys.

"If it'll make you feel better, Mommy can do it." Misaki said.

"What?" Ichigo said.

"And than daddy can jump rope with me." Misaki said eagerly.

"What?" Was Aizen's less than intelligent reply.

"I like this idea." Ichigo said taking the book from Aizen.

"You're really going to do this?" Sousuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm used to singing lullabies." Ichigo said.

"I'm a little teapot, short and stouts.." Ichigo began but stopped Misaki didn't sing along. 

"Here is my handle, here is my spout!" Misaki sung moving her head with the song. 

"When I get all steamed up, I just shout tip me over and pour me out." Ichigo sung before closing the book.

"I'm a very special pot, it's true. Here's an example of what I can do, I can turn my handle into a spout tip me over and pour me out." Misaki sung before she grabbed the book and ran over to the other side of the room to get something else.

"Okay, lets do this." She said holding out some jump rope.

"You're up." Ichigo said, folding his legs and clasping his hands together.

"What?" Was Aizen's yet again less than intelligent reply.

"I sung, now you have to do this, its not difficult you had to do this stuff in P.E."

Aizen sighed before he got up and reached for the blue jump rope.

"I want this one you can have the yellow." She said before handing him the yellow.

A bundle of snickers came from the orange haired male," Yellow is not a girly color." Ichigo said after clearing his throat.

It was okay for them to be jumping rope considering they lived in a house.

"Cinderella, dressed in yella, went upstairs to kiss her fella- Why are you not singing?" Asked Misaki as she paused jumping rope. 

"By mistake she kissed a snake." Aizen sung along. 

"How many doctors did it take?" Ichigo pitched in. 

"1…2…3…4…" Misaki continued.

"Cinderella, dressed in blue, who's gunna go to the ball with you?" Misaki sung. 

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G,… etc." Aizen sung the last part before he jumped rope silently for a few seconds before stopping.

"Okay! Now lets do this-" Misaki said before dropping the jump rope and trying to dash over to the other side of the room.

Aizen grabbed her shirt before she could do anything else.

"Wait, Wait, Wait. Why are you in such a hurry." He asked, picking her up by her dark blue zebra t-shirt before holding her.

"No reason." She said, playing with her jeans, than looking down at her turquoise uggs.

There was a serious glint in Aizen's eye before she pulled the puppy dog eyes.

She never used the puppy dog eyes on Ichigo because she knew she would get a straight no.

"I-I jus' hata' welli gotta get duh, duh, uh, board game." She said cupping her father's cheeks before staring deep into his eyes, her puppy dog face slowly seeping through his barriers.

But no luck, it wasn't working this time.

She sighed, kicking her legs.

"I just really wanna spend time with you guys before you don't have time for me." Misaki said pouting.

"What are you talking about?" Sousuke asked, never noticing how Ichigo's peach colored face lost all of its color.

"Well, Mommy-" Misaki began but she darted her eyes towards Ichigo before making eye contact once again with Aizen.

"Mommy?" Aizen whispered.

"Yes.." She said nodding before she motioned for Aizen to come over before she started whispering in his ear.

~Flashback~

_Misaki finished pulling her tank top over her head before she started to fix her tutu over her tights._

_Somehow, while wandering the halls, she stopped at her parent's bedroom._

_Wandering even further she made her way to their bathroom, she peeked into the cracked door before slowly sliding in._

_She saw Ichigo's discomforted expression as he sat by the toilet before she looked at what was in his hand._

"_Mommy, are you okay?" Misaki asked._

_Ichigo stood up and looked down, not really surprised that she was in here._

"_Yeah."_

"_Usually when I'm in trouble I look like that," Misaki said. "is mommy in trouble?"_

"_If daddy doesn't find out, he ain't," Ichigo said before throwing the pregnancy test away. "and you won't tell daddy right?"_

"_I don't know, sometimes mommy gets really scary." She said looking down at her feet._

_Ichigo narrowed his eyes. _

"_I mean, but I'm not going to tell him, I don't even know what it is!" She said grinning widely at the end._

"_I can tell you, but you have to promise not tell." Ichigo said._

_Misaki's expression got serious before she raised her pinky for a pinky promise, after their pinkies had __**promised**__._

_Ichigo leaned in to whisper into her ear, even though Sousuke had left half an hour ago._

"_Its in there!?" She said, eyes wide, her hands instantly flew to his stomach._

"_Yeah." Ichigo said, before he put his hands over hers._

"_Is it a girl?" She asked, tilting her head to the side._

"_Its a boy." Ichigo said._

~Flashback end~

"You promised." Ichigo said, childishly.

"Sorry mommy!" She said before hiding behind Aizen.

"You're pregnant again?" Aizen asked, coming over to him, Misaki closely following behind.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice, its been about half a month now." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, avoiding eye contact.

"Because you've been avoiding _that _sort of contact with me." Sousuke said before lifting Ichigo's shirt over his stomach to look at the small bump.

"I have a question," Misaki said, gathering their attention. "how did it get in there?"

"Thats a question we can not answer." Ichigo said.

"Oh, can I kiss it?" Misaki said.

Ichigo smiled and nodded.

Misaki leaned over and moved daddy's hand for a moment before pecking the small bump.

~End~

**Aw, so cute! And..Yes..I know this chapter was a bit**_** mundane**_**.**

**Ichigo tried to avoid any time of sexual contact for half a month to hide a secret only for a toddler to blow it all?**

**Anyways, I plan to do some random chapter when Misaki has a younger brother, I like Tomoi but what type of names you guys like?**

**Comment, favorite, follow!**

Sorry for any grammatical mistakes or spelling errors!

Sayonara! ~Emmy-chan The Ninja!


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING!:**** I spell checked these my self ;-;**

Disclaimer: Do I look like Tite Kubo? -_-

**Summary: Go away! Theres no summary for this one!**

~Begin: A Christmas Letter~

"For Christmas I only want my two front teeth, my two front teeth, for Christmas I only want my two front teeth...hm hm, hm hm, hm.." Misaki sung but reduced to a hum as she skipped across the sidewalk, her and her father hand and hand going to the send a letter she had written.

Aizen reached his hand up to open the slot but was stopped when his four and a half year old shouted, "I can do it!"

Misaki got on her tip toes and peered inside before she pecked the letter and dropped it in.

"Now, was that a letter for Santa?" Sousuke asked, leaning down to eye level with her.

"I am far too old for that," Misaki said, shaking her head, hazel locks going everywhere. "after all, I am your daughter." Misaki told him before side stepping him and skipping down the street.

"All I want for Christmas is my two..front teeth...two front teeth..."

~Line Break~

Misaki began unwrapping her present one by one and after everyone, a flash would go off, she wanted photo evidence of her first Christmas she could remember.

Ichigo watched with a smile from the kitchen, as he waited for the coffee.

Ichigo felt arms snake around his waist and a warmer body press against his back.

"This is for you." Ichigo said lifting up a letter but never turning around to give it to him.

Sousuke took the letter before he said a few seconds later, "Isn't this Misaki's letter?"

"They couldn't send it, the address isn't a valid one." Ichigo said, snuggling closer.

"You read it?"

"I'm a mother." Was all Ichigo said as if that automatically cleared everything up. He had been saying that for quite a few things he did.

"Yes, that explains it all." Aizen said sarcastically before picking opening the letter.

_Dear Kami, _

_I know Santa doesn't exist. Parents give you the gifts on Christmus, but I know you give the real gifts that mater._

_My dad works really late sometimes, I know he tries to give me everything I want and more, I'm not saying we're poor or anything, because we aren't. I'm just saying that, I'd like it if he culd work a litle less, sometimes._

_Kami, sometimes when he doesn't come home when I go to bed, I worry. I know hes there in the morning but I just wish you'd make him always be safe._

_P.S I know I misspelled a few words badly but I'm only four and a half._

_Misaki Aizen. :)_

Aizen smiled at the note, before he could say anything an ear cracking squeal broke through the air.

"You got me a puppy!?" Misaki shouted from the living room.

Aizen looked up to see her cuddling a small white Akita Inu puppy.

Ichigo tried to wiggle out of Aizen's grasp, he meant to tell him that he had gotten a puppy but somethings just slip your mind like that.

The grip tightened and Ichigo pouted, knowing he was caught.

~End~

**Did you guys notice that in the the one where they don't have a daughter name Misaki they had a cat name Ichi and not a dog?**

**Tell me which one is your favorite oneshot so far, I give so much variety.**

Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes!

Sayonara!~ Emmy-chan The Ninja!


	12. Hiatus

**This isn't an update, but I will delete this when I do, eventually, make an update.**

**Did you think I was dead? I thought so too…sadly, **_**god**_** isn't that nice to me. TT^TT –cries-**

**Why haven't I updated in a while?**

**My computer was being an ass so I had to get a new one, and yup, I don't have ****ANY**** of my old documents. Don't worry they're all completely safe, just…sorta stuck.**

**So until than I won't be making any updates on ****ANY**** on going stories I was working on until I get those documents.**

**I'll also keep pinching myself until than to see if this is just some…terrible…terrible nightmare….**

**-sighs- I guess this is the perfect time to work on my drawing skills and re-write that one discontinued story, eh?**

Sayonara! ~Emmy-chan The Ninja.


End file.
